Why me?
by Kuusano
Summary: I don't mean to break hearts but I'm always forced to break them. Why me?


**A/N:** I'm back with another crappy story!

Sorry for being away for 2 years or was it 3? Haha.

Anyway I'm sorry this sounds kind of rushed, I wanted to finish it like at 5AM in the morning, haha.

And also part of it was written like 1 or 2 years ago, And I have no idea why I paired Piko and Rin up. Maybe I shipped them.

BUT I DO NOT SHIP PIKO x LUKA.

Also, sorry for hell loads of timeskips and conversations! D:

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_"I like you," he panted._

_Again, and again. I don't mean to break hearts but I'm always forced to break them._

_Why me?_

* * *

"What are you doing?" He stared at me.

Every day the same old question. A sigh escaped my mouth as I shrugged. "Well you know, as usual. Nothing much."

_I think I'm getting bored._

_Not bored because there's nothing to do, well maybe, but I'm bored and tired of being with basically, a robot. I don't mean to speak bad about him, but seriously – same question every few hours is just… unbearable._

"Oh, I see. How was lunch?"

_Not again._

"Aren't we having lunch now?"

He blushed and looked away. "I still wanted to ask."

_Sigh._

* * *

"What are you doing?"

_Not again…_

"I just woke up from sleep," I yawned and got out from bed. I brushed my hair as I pulled down the long buttoned shirt I was wearing. It was my pyjamas all these years and I love them because they're soft and they keep me cool.

"O-Oh," he stuttered. "I see. How was sleep?"

_What kind of question is that? I mean, well… I would tell him tons of things if I had a dream, but dreams comes rarely. Other than that I was unconscious, so of course I wouldn't know how was my sleep…_

"It felt good, I suppose," I shrugged naturally.

Len, who was still in bed, turned and kicked the blanket away, looking uncomfortable.

I laughed at him. He must be having a bad dream. "Silly," I pulled the blanket back, trying to make him feel comfortable. If he kicks it away again when I'm gone then he's going to freeze to death. Well, I guess I'll turn up the air-con temperature.

"Why are you laughing?" he breathed through the phone.

_What, I can't even laugh?_

"Len looked like he was having a bad dream," I explained. "Anyway, I think I'll be getting ready to go out , so talk to you later! Bye!" I hanged up before he could reply.

_If this goes on I don't know how I'm going to tolerate._

* * *

"What are you doing?" Piko asked, again.

_Sigh._

"Well, what do I look like I'm doing?"

He stared at me for a second, his face all blur. "I… don't know."

"I'm talking to you, of course! Why do you ask the same questions everyday?"

He blushed and looked away, embarrassed. "I… I just want to know more about you, is that not allowed? I want to become closer to you."

I smiled and pinched his cheeks.

"W-What?" he backed away.

I let out a little laugh. "So cute."

As expected, he blushed.

"Don't bully me!"

I just smiled, staring at him.

_I'm sorry Piko, but it doesn't change the fact that the questions you ask are still annoying._

* * *

"What are you doing?"

_Day four._

"Farting, eating grass, sleeping, vomiting, dying, talking," I mumbled random words.

He stared at me blankly.

"What?"

"Which one is it?"

_Oh God Piko._

"It's a joke, don't you get it? How can I be multitasking so many things at the same time?"

He shrugged. "To me, you can do anything. Because you're my super woman."

If I could I would've face palmed. So cheesy, Piko.

"Thanks," I smiled.

He grinned back at me, though I feel_ nothing._

* * *

"What are you doing?"

_I'm thinking of breaking up with you, Piko._ But can I say that?

It's in the middle of his exams now, and I wouldn't want to bug him and make him upset. This way he can't focus on anything and he won't remember what he studied.

"Nothing much, just the usual. Eating cereals that Len made for me."

"I… wish I could be there to make you some cereals and have breakfast with you," I sense the sadness in his voice.

_In this way, how can I tell him that I don't like him?_

* * *

I walked passed his school chilling with the ice pop that I just bought along the way.

Looks like his school just finished. Students rushing out, gah. I don't like crowds.

Then I saw him.

"Hahaha! Man, that was easy, wasn't it?" he exclaimed, talking to another girl with straight orange hair tied into a ponytail.

She nodded and smiled. "I never expected it to be that easy. Anyway want to catch something on the way back?"

He nodded back and headed off to another street.

So what is this now, Piko? Are you cheating on me?

My phone rang suddenly, causing me to jump. Then I took it out and find Piko calling me.

What should I do? Answer?_ Decline?_

"Hello?"

"Oh hey, Rin. What are you doing?"

_Again._

"I'm heading down to a bookstore that's down the hill from your school."

"Really?" he asked, sounding surprised. "I'll walk you there!"

Don't you have her, Piko?

"No, it's okay. I'm already heading home."

"I'll walk you home then!" I heard him running back this way.

Why do you try so hard, Piko?

_I don't get it._

* * *

Oh no.

Now I'm becoming more like a stalker, aren't I?

I peeked at them walking home together every day at a nearby tree.

To be honest, I think they'll make a good couple. I mean, it's obvious that she likes him, and she puts all of her trust in him. And he also trusts her the most and usually shares what happens between him and me.

I understand that he likes me a lot based on their conversations together, but I don't like him. I wish he'll leave me alone and hook up with her. She deserves him more than I do and I also feel that he'll be happier to be with her, and she'll do a better job at making him happy.

_So why me?_

* * *

_There's a part of me where I just want to speak it all out, and another part of me… doesn't._

_I'm suppose to understand this feeling – but I don't._

_Oh God, can I actually speak to Len about this?_

_What's wrong with me?_

* * *

"So… you don't like him, but you can't tell him you don't love him?" Len raised his eyebrows. I can see Len is trying to work my words into his head, trying to search for answers. "Wait, why did you agree to him in the first place?!"

Oh God, not that question. I cleared my throat. Len is going to think stupid of me again.

"I thought I would give it a try, I didn't mean to break any more hearts. I thought I liked him. I thought I would like him anyway. Before he hooked up with me, he seemed like a nice person. I have talked to him personally. I used to teach him mathematics after class, since he requested and he didn't understand. We also hung out together and went for karaoke – it was fun, I have to admit. But somehow… the feel isn't there anymore. It's more like I treat him like a best friend."

Len let out a little laugh.

I knew it.

"Friendzoned, huh? As expected of Rin. So what do you plan to do now?"

"That's what I'm asking you!"

"Well, I think you should just say it right at his face, then game over," Len chuckled.

I sighed. "As simple as you say it, that's what I can't do. I can't bring myself to do it. That's why I'm speaking to you about it. Len, this is serious!"

He scratched his head. I know he's that kind who is able to do things I can't, but at least he's trying to help me. Eventhough I knew it wouldn't help much.

"Ugh. So do you want me to help you tell him?"

"I don't think that's good idea, I doubt he'll believe you anyway."

"Then good luck," he shrugged. "I can't help much on this one I guess. You have to help yourself this time, Rin. This is part of experience. You wanted some, didn't you? Now's your chance. And also, next time think nicely before you even get along with a person, cause' when you do there's no turning back. Remember, it's better to break them before you even start. Don't give them hope and bitter memories."

I let out another sigh.

_"Yeah, I guess."_

* * *

"What's wrong, Rin? You don't look fine today," Piko looked sympathetic.

I breathed in hard, trying to calm myself down. I have to do this today. No more delays. I just have to.

"Piko… you know I love you, right?"

He was taken aback, quite shocked to be exact. I suppose he didn't expect me to say that.

"Y-Yeah, I do," he nodded. "But why the sudden thought?"

"I don't know. I love you, Piko. But you know… not in that way. I love you like I love my brother," I looked down, not daring to look at his face. If I did maybe I would cry. I can tell that he has the hurt look drawn on his face. "I'm… sorry."

There was a moment of silence, but not for long.

"Rin, look at me."

"But – "

He pulled my chin up, to let me see his smiling face. Just that his eyes are slightly watery.

"I know. I know what your mind speaks all these while. You don't want me to get hurt, right? Thank you, Rin."

"No, I haven't done anything! Don't thank me for hurting you, stup – "

"That's not what I'm saying," he stared at me seriously, cutting me off. "I thank you for… trying. Nobody ever tolerate with me, anyway. And I kinda expected this. I don't sound like the person who have much to feel, but I do. I can read your mood, Rin. I'm not just some robot. I know I ask the same question everyday. But the truth is, as long as I'm able to talk to you everyday, that's already enough. Not depending on whether it's fun or not."

He's so honest, I can't lie.

"Piko, I'm sorry."

"You're not at fault, don't worry. Don't keep apologizing."

"I have to. I don't know why but I just need to, I feel bad. After all you've said and done – I can't help but have the need to apologize to you. You're a good person, you know?"

He smiled.

_"Not good enough."_

* * *

_And with that, my boring days came again._

_Piko and I are still best friends – kind of – but nothing more than that. We both try not to remind ourselves about the past, eventhough we still know what happened._

_Sometimes things just don't work the way we want to. Or perhaps to some people, always._

_One may love another, but maybe they're just not meant to be. And there's just one thing we can do._

_Move on._

* * *

**A/N: **I know my stories are always short ): I plan to make them short anyway, I cant write long stuff. But I hope you still enjoy! I'm sorry if it doesn't meet up to your expectations.

I think there will be part 2 of this. :) Just considering... if anybody wants. But I don't know how long I'll take to do it... /killed

Thanks for reading! Do review :)


End file.
